The occurrence of bedbugs or other insect pests in textiles or surfaces in areas occupied by people has increased recently. And, such removal of such pests may require pesticides of undesirable toxicity. Bedbugs are relatively small insects, approximately ¼ inch long and less than ¼ inch wide that feed on the blood of animals, including humans. And, their eggs are even smaller, about the size of a dust spec. When first laid, the eggs are sticky causing them to adhere to surfaces. Thus, they can be difficult to find in and on textiles (e.g., laundry).
Some believe that exposing textiles (e.g., laundry) to the heat of drying in a laundry dryer is sufficient to kill bedbugs and bedbug eggs in the textiles. However, due to uneven heat, too short exposure to the heat, and other factors, bedbugs and bedbug eggs often survive a trip through the dryer. Thus, there remains a need for additional methods and compositions for reducing the population of, killing, or reducing the viability of bedbugs and their eggs.